crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AA-12
AA-12 is a fully automatic combat shotgun in CrossFire. Overview AA-12 is a full auto shotgun that utilizes drum magazines for better ammo capacity. It has the largest magazine size among all stock shotguns with its 20 round drum magazine, but it has only one spare mag (another 20 rounds). This shotgun has a very fast firing rate and is powerful at close range. However it suffers from very wide pellet spread, rapid damage dropoff as the distance increases, heavy weight, and a notably slow draw / reload speed. 'Advantages' * Moderate to high damage dealing. * Fast rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. 'Disadvantages' * Slow drawing speed. * Slow reloading speed. * Heavyweight. * Only has one spare magazine. * Easily runs dry. * Wide pellet spreading. * Damage greatly decreases at medium-long range. * High recoil. * Huge crosshair. * Poor accuracy. * Loud firing noise. Tips and Tactics * Equip the extra magazine item. Because this weapon only has one spare magazine, by equipping the shotgun extra magazine item (either the character item or the normal item), it will allow you to keep firing the AA-12 longer. * Bursting. Because this weapon has a pretty fast firing speed, it is recommended to fire this weapon in bursts to conserve ammo. Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Indonesia * CF West * CF Brazil * CF Español Variants Shotgun_AA-12-Buster.png|Buster AA12 Buster Infection.png|Infection AA-12-Red Volt.PNG|Red Volt AA12_IronBeast.png|Transformers AA-12-XMAS_BI.png|Xmas Trivia Real World * The AA-12 has almost no recoil during firing thanks to its design, yet in CF this gun has quite a high recoil, as holding down LMB causes its pellets to fly all over the place. * This is the heaviest shotgun in CF, as the real life AA-12 weighs 16 pounds (7.3 kg) with a fully loaded drum magazine inserted. * The actual AA-12 is capable of loading Frag-12 HE Shells, which basically turns the shotgun into a grenade launcher. These HE Shells can be used by the AA-12-Buster and AA-12-Infection variants when fighting zombies. * Another interesting feature of this shotgun is that it is fired from an open bolt position, a feature which is more commonly seen on fully automatic machine guns. In-game * Even though AA-12 has a large magazine, it comes with only 1 spare mag in most servers, so it's hard to stock up for Mutation Mode and variants. In CF Vietnam, the best starting ammo you could get is only 20/120, which will be depleted after killing about 3-4 mutants (HM and HMX). * AA-12 is extremely overpowered in Wave Mode, specially in Sand Storm map. Users with high level cards and full gems can last very long between reload, and its fast firing rate allow them to completely dominate other players in CQB, not even their high HPs can stand up against this gun. In most Sand Storm battles, a Juggernaut with AA-12 is nearly unstoppable when he has his suit on, unless the opposing team box him in with all of their special attacks. ** In Super Soldiers TDM, the AA-12 is on about same level with Armsel Striker - it fires faster and has more ammo, but the Striker has good accuracy and can fire between reload. Players with high marksmanship also find the Vepr-12 just as useful. ** This gun is outclassed by Steyr TMP nowadays due to the latter being able to nail AA-12 user at distance before getting close, and the tagging effect won't allow them to run away or get around corner to approach TMP users easily. Gallery Images= AA12.png|Render AA-12 HUD.png|HUD & Third person view HUD_AA-12.png|HUD icon |-| Videos= CrossFire - AA-12 - Weapon Gameplay |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun